Two types of elevator entrance assemblies that are commonly used to provide access to elevators are swing entrance doors and sliding entrance doors. Swing entrance doors open by pivoting about a hinge when the door handle is pulled. Sliding entrance doors open by traveling along a linear track in tandem with an elevator cab door. This invention relates to an improved sliding entrance door assembly for an elevator and to the method of installing the improved sliding door assembly, especially in constructing new buildings.
At the present time the construction of a sliding door assembly for elevators is relatively labor intensive, time-consuming, expensive and may present safety hazards. An elevator door entry assembly refers to the frame and sliding door which separates a hallway (corridor) from the elevator shaft (hoistway or shaftway). As the separate door on the elevator cab opens, or closes, it drives the entry door open or closed.
One problem with the installation of an elevator door entry assembly is that there is an opening to the elevator shaft until the entry door is installed, which is almost the last step in the installation procedure. Generally that gap is filled with a temporary barrier, such as a plywood sheet, installed at the site. However, particularly in new construction, the plywood sheet may be carelessly installed, installed late or not covering the entire opening. If tools, loose bolts, etc. should fall down the elevator shaft, they may injure those below.
In addition, the door, and possibly parts of the frame and other components of the entry assembly are generally lifted and installed from the elevator cab or moving platform. The moving platform (work platform) is lifted and lowered in the elevator shaft and is used during construction. That procedure makes the moving platform and elevator shaft unavailable for other work. For example, if it requires two days to install the door, etc. of each entry assembly of an elevator shaft and the building is 20 floors high, the moving platform must be used for 40 work days for installation of entry assemblies on that shaftway. Often the moving platform must be operated by a special, and costly, operator and is required for other construction tasks, which must wait until the moving platform is no longer needed for the installation of entry door assemblies.